Together Again
by Nature9000
Summary: When Roy returns after two years, Riza believes he doesn't want her and leaves him behind. A month later, Riza runs into Havoc, will Havoc convince her to talk to Roy? Will Riza willingly go to him? What will happen? Happy Royai Day R


Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

A/N: Have a good Royai day!

-READING BEGINS NOW-

Riza walked the streets of Central, it had been a month since Ed returned, a month since Roy had come back, and a month since she saw either of them. Ed went back to the other world in an attempt to close the gate, and Riza had actually been the one to leave that time around. She had grown so mad that Roy left and when he came back, he barely spoke a word to her. In her depression, she just left the scene, she never waited for him to come back from that balloon. "It's been a while, Riza," A voice spoke from behind. She turned and saw Havoc leaning against a wall, he had a cigarette in his mouth. "You've been gone for a while, we wondered where you ran off to."

"I quit the military, you know that," Riza said as she crossed her arms. "I quit because there was nothing left for me to do, the man I fell in love with was gone. The man that I spent so long protecting, he died and I don't have a single clue what happened to him. What's the use of being in a military where I no longer serve a purpose." Havoc stared at the ground and took his cigarette out of his mouth, he then tossed it on the ground and stared at it.

"You're wrong Riza, you will have to realize that, you are wrong. He thinks of you every day, he wants to see you." Riza scoffed and turned her head slightly.

"The man only came back because Edward came back, that was his reason. He didn't come back for me, why the hell should I believe that he actually gives a damn about me?"

"He does, just listen to me. Mustang is nothing without you." Havoc stepped next to Riza and crossed his arms. "Without you, he's like a wet match pretty much. Of course he's not the same man, how could he be when the woman he adores is no longer with him?"

"He barely said anything to me when he came back, he didn't even tell me to wait for him. He immediately left and for all I know, he probably expected to die!"

"Would you like to ask him for yourself? He's just inside…"

"He's inside a bar? So he's getting drunk…how pathetic, and no I don't want to talk to him. I'm still trying to get over the asshole, the last thing I want to do is _talk_ to the man." Havoc frowned, he knew Roy wasn't drinking, Roy was only doing some field work, they were searching for some gang members."

"He's not getting drunk, Riza…He could do that on his own."

"So let me guess, he gets drunk every day at least? That would be expected, don't you think?"

"Riza…"

"Look, I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch, but there's no hope for Roy anymore. He's not the same man he used to be, he doesn't care about me, and I will…" Riza turned her eyes toward the ground and closed them. "I can't possibly care for him anymore…" She was lying and she knew it, she was still hopelessly in love with Roy Mustang and she hoped that Havoc couldn't see right through her.

"The whole gang is inside right now, could you at least say hello to them? They've all been worried, _I've_ been worried, the least you could do is talk to them." Riza smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So they're getting drunk as well, why would they be doing that? Are they having some sort of bachelor party or something? You the designated driver, Havoc?" Havoc raised his eyebrow and sighed, he couldn't see how he was going to get through to her. If anything, he hoped that Roy and the others would finish what they were doing inside and come out, but he knew Riza would probably just try to ignore him and do nothing at all.

"Riza, they're not getting drunk, they're on fieldwork. Believe me when I say this, it's not the same without you."

"You'll have to get used to that, Havoc. I'm never returning to the military, it's just not possible. As much as you may want me to, as much as you may claim Roy wants me to, it can't happen. Hell, if I tried to return, I would most likely be placed away from Roy. If I was put in his group, I'd request to be moved."

"So that's the way it is, is it? You're just not going to listen to an old friend?"

"You have no proof!" Riza's voice was loud, her tone was bordered on frustrated, annoyed and hurt. Havoc sighed and Riza stared into his eyes, he could see the pain that she held and he could do nothing for her. She wanted proof that Roy still loved her, and he could not give anything more than just his word.

"I'm sorry Riza…I guess my word isn't good enough for you. I have nothing else to offer to you that will prove anything."

"I'm sorry…"

"If you would just try to trust him, I'm sure you'd see he really does care." Riza's face softened and she looked to the ground, she felt a tear fall from her face.

"Again…I'm sorry." Havoc watched as Riza turned and walked away, walking further down the street. Havoc saw Roy step out of the building and glance down the street, he saw Riza walking away in the distance.

"Havoc, was that Riza just now?" Roy asked with a frown, even though he knew full well that it was. "You didn't come get me?"

"She didn't want to talk to you," Havoc stated. "She thought you were getting drunk…So yeah, I can't tell you what will happen next." Roy narrowed his eyes and tightened his hands slightly.

"I see…" Havoc raised his eyebrow as Roy started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Roy only brought his hand up in the air and waved him off.

-NEW SCENE-

Riza continued to walk down the street, she was only back in Central to visit her grandfather. General Grumman had become ill and he requested Riza to come back and see him, she would leave in a week and that would be the end of it. Riza turned and started to walk down an alleyway, it was the only way to get to Grumman's home, unfortunately she never enjoyed walking it at night. She pulled a gun from her purse, knowing that if Havoc was right, Mustang and his men were tailing a gang and she didn't want or have time to deal with that.

As she walked down the alley, she could have sworn she heard something, but when she glanced around, she saw nothing. She kept her gun close and shrugged the noise off as a raccoon or something, she continued to walk and focused straight ahead of her. Suddenly she felt something sharp hit her neck, she gasped and brought her hand up and felt a knife touch her back.

"Don't move," A voice said. Riza growled and the man brought his hand around her and touched the top of her gun. "I don't think you'll need this, besides, there are several of us around here." Riza looked around and saw several people dressed in black step out of the shadows. That was how she couldn't see them, they were concealed in the darkness.

"Damn you, get your hand off my gun before I shoot it."

"Don't talk like that, babe. Besides, if you fire your gun, someone else will shoot you. Oh, and we just shot you with a tranquilizer, so you should be going out pretty damn soon. Now, a sweet thing like you wouldn't protest to me taking this, would you?" The man took the gun from her hand and handed it to someone next to him. Riza growled as a lasso was thrown around her neck, the man pulled her wrists behind her and started to tie her wrists together.

"What the hell are you trying to accomplish by doing this?" The man cupped his hand over her mouth and pressed her lips together to avoid her trying to bite him.

"Sorry babe, but you should know better than to come down this alley at night. Riza growled and closed her eyes as she felt herself being shoved against a wall. She opened her eyes and looked around, she knew there were about five people around, she was going to try and fight back but her vision started to grow hazy. She let out a small gasp as she felt the man's hand on her waist, she closed her eyes as his hand started to lower.

"Get off of her!" A voice shouted from behind. Riza's eyes flashed open and she felt her attacker being ripped off of her with impressive force, she heard the man crash into another wall. She did not see her rescuer because that was when the tranquilizer took its effect, she slowly closed her eyes and fell backwards. She did not land on something hard, she landed in someone's arms. She knew who it was though, she knew by the sound of his voice that Roy had come for her.

Roy placed Riza gently on the ground and his face tightened, he growled as he glanced at the men. "Bastards! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Roy lifted his arm and snapped, fire shot out like wildfire and hit the man he had thrown.

"Ah damn!" The man exclaimed. "This burns!" Roy snapped again and an explosion of flames hit the person once more. Another person charged toward Roy, he saw this and grabbed the man by his shirt and swung his body around, slamming the man's head into the brick wall.

"You think you can just attack an innocent woman and get away with it? Furthermore, what the hell makes you think you can attack my woman and get away with it!" Roy picked up the man he had just slammed into the wall and slammed his fist into the man's face.

"Kill him!" Another said with anger in his voice.

"I'll kill you!" Roy snapped his fingers and the man that just spoke went up in flames. Now there were only two men left, one of the men tried to escape. That man was shot upon leaving the alleyway, he fell to the ground and Havoc stepped over him. The final man ran in another direction. "Not so fast!" Roy snapped his fingers and the man was immediately thrown to a wall. Roy snapped his fingers with rapid procession and flames started shooting everywhere, when the lightshow ended and the smoke cleared, all that was left on the ground were the charred gang members.

"Damn it Roy," Havoc said as he rubbed his head. "You could have gone easier on them, they look like they've been charred worse than Ross." Roy shrugged and picked Riza up off the ground.

-NEW SCENE-

Riza opened her eyes and found herself lying on a couch, she heard someone say that she was awake. The voice belonged to that of her grandfather, she looked over to see Roy sitting in a chair, reading a book. Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Armstrong, Maria Ross, and Denny Bloch all stepped into the room.

"Why are you all here?" Riza asked with a slight groan. "What happened?"

"You were hit with a tranquilizer by the very gang that Brigader General Roy Mustang and his men were trailing," Grumman said quietly.

"You were fortunate he happened to be around," Maria said quietly. "Let's hope the doctor recognizes those bodies though, they turned out worse than that doll thing he used to fake my death." Riza raised her eyebrow to see Roy staring at the book that he was reading, her heart sank slightly when she didn't see his eyes on her.

"It's good to see you," Fuery said with a smile. Everyone else started to agree, but Riza was focused mostly on the fact that Roy had yet to say anything to her, it was like the apocalyptic day all over again. Riza turned her head away and closed her eyes, she held her tears back in, she couldn't deny the fact that she was happy he came to her rescue.

"Come on," Havoc said quietly. "Let's leave them alone, go on, move." Everybody nodded and started leaving the room, all except Roy.

"Roy," Riza said quietly as she slowly sat up. It wasn't hard for her to sit up, but her body was still weak. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and stood in place, Roy's gaze did not seem to leave the book. She slowly walked toward Roy, a single tear started to fall from her eyes. "Roy, are you going to talk to me?"

Roy flipped a page in the book, his face remained calm and stoic. Riza closed her eyes and sighed. "What have I done, Roy? What have I done to make you not even talk to me? You save my life and then you don't even bother to talk to me?" Roy's hand shifted slightly and his eyes moved along the words of the paper, Riza crossed her arms and her eyes shook. This hurt her, she felt like he was purposely avoiding her.

Riza's heart beat and her fists clenched, she wanted him to at least look up at her. She felt it would be rude to take the book from him, but there wasn't much she could do about it. "Roy, is this about my leaving? Is this about something else? Why will you refuse to talk to me?" Riza dropped her arms to her side and Roy flipped the page in the book. "Roy Mustang talk to me this instant! Please…I'm sorry, whatever it is that you're upset about, I'm sorry. Just say something to me, just one word…"

"Riza…" Riza's eyes brightened at Roy's voice, he closed the book and set it on the table. She watched as he slowly stood up and met her gaze with his. "What kind of person do you think I am? Why the hell didn't you wait for me!"

"What are you…"

"Havoc told me about your conversation outside the bar, goddamn it Riza…how could you think I would get drunk?" Roy crossed his arms and kept his gaze into Riza's eyes. "When I came back to you, I came back for you, _not_ for Ed."

"I'm sorry that you thought I assumed…"

"You didn't assume it, Riza. You blatantly declared it! Riza, when I got on that goddamn balloon, I didn't take you _because_ I was afraid something might happen to you. I thought you might have known that, I thought you might have known that by not saying anything, I expected you to wait for me to come back! I returned and then you were gone, and now Havoc tells me that you thought I didn't even care about you."

"I'm sorry, Roy." Riza rubbed her arm and glanced to the corner of her eyes. She gasped when Roy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Listen to me when I say these words Riza, I thought I wouldn't _have_ to say them for you to _know_ it. I love you, I will always love you." Riza looked into Roy's eyes and blushed lightly in response. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you have everything that a man like myself could possibly want in a woman. No, I'm wrong, not just a woman, but a wife. Riza, when I came back, I came back with the intention of not only destroying whatever was going wrong with the country, but with taking you as my wife."

"Roy…"

"Then I come down and you're gone, I was devastated and I looked everywhere for you. I go to General Grumman and he tells me that you've told him not to tell me, and he won't explain. So, now that I have you back, do _you_ want to explain?"

"I-I don't really know, whatever Havoc told you was the reason."

"So is there a _good_ reason? Other than you thought I didn't care about you, because if you want me out of your life, I'll gladly leave." Riza felt her heart stop for a brief moment, she knew it was hard for her to be away from him in the month that she was gone, she wasn't sure she wanted to leave him again, now.

"No…I don't want you to stay out of my life."

"Then why leave?"

"I think…maybe I was just afraid, I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me. I mean, you left me once, and it was because of Maes's death. Then you came back, was it mere coincidence that Ed was there?"

"It happened to be coincidence, yes. The reason I left, which I'm over now, was because I was afraid that I would hurt you. I was stupid and I realized that by leaving, I had already done so, well I came back for you and then you left. I'm not planning on leaving again, are you?" Riza thought for a minute, she loved being in Roy's arms, she loved the fact that Roy saved her life. Roy had even said he wanted her as a wife, she hoped he still did.

"I won't leave…but you said you wanted to take me as your wife?"

"I wanted you to marry me, yes." Riza's lip trembled slightly and she kept Roy's strong gaze.

"Do you still want me to be your wife?" Roy smiled softly and lowered his lips to embrace Riza's lips. Riza felt her heart jump as Roy's kiss sent warmth throughout her body, she closed her eyes as Roy deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, but then Roy ended it and stared into her eyes. She didn't want the kiss to end, and she looked at him with longing.

"Riza, I've wanted you as my wife for the longest time, and I still do. Would I search for you and continue searching for you if I didn't?" Riza felt tears starting to streak her cheeks, this time they were not tears of sorrow or pain, they were tears of happiness.

"I love you Roy."

"So is that a yes?" Roy smirked and Riza blushed lightly, she brought her lips to Roy's and held the kiss for a minute before breaking apart.

"Yes, Roy, I want to be your wife."

"It's good to have you back, Mrs. Riza Mustang." Roy held his smirk and Riza chuckled lightly, she liked the sound of that name. She knew that it meant no matter what, she was his and he was hers, forever, and loved it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, that was my Royai Day fic and written for a friend as well, so it satisfies both. Now I hope it satisfied you, so let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
